Halloween Attracts Weirdos
by ultravioletpapercutsx
Summary: All Sora and Kairi want is to have some fun and candy on Halloween night..who knew that their neighborhood held such weirdos?  for TinaalovesMints!


**_H_alloween _A_ttracts _W_eirdos**  
**for _T_inaa_l_oves_M_ints! _:D_**

* * *

"Soooorraaaa!" Kairi whined through the door. "We're not going to be able to get as much candy as we want if you go at this rate!"

It was Halloween night, and Sora and Kairi were going trick-or-treating together. They planned to go with Roxas and Namine, but Roxas was grounded (for who knows what this time) and Namine went out of state with her parents for the week.

Finally, Sora's bathroom door opened, to reveal a brown, gravity defying-haired teenage boy. He had the brightest cerulean eyes you've ever seen, and the goofiest grin, too. The sixteen-year-old was dressed in a one-piece footsy Tigger costume; it had the ears, the tail, everything. Kairi laughed at his childishness.

"Tigger?" she smiled, "You're going to be _Tigger_ for Halloween?"

"You know it!" Sora laughed, sporting his infamous grin. "And I see you as a redheaded Tinker Bell?"

Sure enough, she was. She had the light green short, strapless dress, the ball-toed shoes, and the fairy wings. She even had her hair in the same Tinker Bell hairstyle, but obviously not in blonde. Kairi nodded with a childish grin on her bright face.

"And you call _me_ childish," Sora jokingly huffed.

**x**

_**Trick-or-Treat!****  
Smell my feet!****  
Give me something good to eat!****  
If you don't!****  
I don't care!  
I'll pull down your underwear!**_

**x**

Sora and Kairi walked up to the third house of the night. Kairi rang the doorbell, and before the _'ding-dong!'_ could even _'dong!'_ the door was opened by a long, blonde haired man with one eye weirdly opened a bit larger than the other.

"Hello, children," he said in a seething, creepy voice.

_WHAT_ a pedophile.

"T-t-trick-or-treat!" Kairi managed to chatter out. She got chills down her spine; and it was most definitely _not_ from the cool night air. The odd man creepily laughed.

It sounded more like a dying bat.

Well, not literally, but it was just as weird.

"And what might your name be, little girl?" he crookedly smiled.

"Kairi..," she said uncertainly.

"Oooh, what a pretty name, I'm Vexen," he put his boney, sickly-skinny hand out for her to shake, but she started whistling and looking around, acting as if she didn't even see his hand.

"So, uhh..," Sora cut in, "Can we get our candy..please..?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I almost forgot, my dear boy!" he winked at Sora and disappeared behind the door.

Okay, so this guy's a _gay_ pedophile now?

The man, er-Vexen, reappeared at the door.

"Here are your lollipops, little kids!" he smiled that crooked smile again, holding two square looking things on sticks.

Those are supposed to be lollipops? Sora eerily thought. He hesitantly took hold of the lollipops from the creeper's hands.

"Now don't you children get high on candy, you hear now?" Vexen sickly laughed and closed the door squeakily.

"High on candy!" Kairi thought aloud as they started walking towards the next house. "You can't get high off candy! And who has square-shaped lollipops! There's no such thing as square-shaped lollipops! I'm telling you, those are date-rape drugs right there," Kairi said as she took the "lollipops" from Sora's hand and threw them in a nearby bush.

Sora laughed. "Pedophiles these days.."

**x**

_**Trick-or-Treat!****  
Smell my feet!****  
Give me something good to eat!****  
If you don't!****  
I don't care!  
I'll pull down your underwear!**_

**x**

The next two houses they went to were (_thankfully_) normal. They got about five more pieces of assorted candy from each house.

Sora and Kairi made their way down the sidewalk path and stopped in front of a haunted-looking house. The lawn was covered in R.I.P. gravestones, skeletons looking like they were digging their way up from underground, and scary, oversized, hairy spiders. Oh, and ghosts hanging around their gravestones.

The house was covered in fake spider webs, and the owner made the windows look all scary with dirty, cut curtains and have "dust" covering them. There was some creepy music playing from the inside of the house as well.

This definitely looked like those kinds of houses that you see in horror movies- where the stupid main characters decide to just waltz right into some random, scary-ass looking house, where they eventually get killed.

"Wow," Kairi breathed.

"Heh, this dude went all out for Halloween," Sora nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"You're not _scared_, now are you, Sora?" Kairi giggled as she looped her arm around Sora's; whose face just happened to gradually turn a tinge of pink.

"Pshh..pfft..pfft.._me_? _Scared_? Pshh..psh-NO!"

Kairi laughed at his failed attempt of manliness and started walking towards the haunted house with him. They rang the doorbell which chimed with high and low keys of an organ. The door creakily opened on its "own" and revealed a long, dark hallway.

"Are we supposed to go in there!" she whisper-shouted.

"I'm guessing," Sora whispered back. He took hold of Kairi's hand and led the way down the pitch black hallway.

There was a fatal scream heard from the end of the hallway that almost scared Kairi to death- she even screamed herself, which caused Sora to scream.

"Screw the candy!" Sora ran back down the hall with Kairi and out the front door. A lady that looked around her early-20's appeared at the front of the door right after they got out. She had slick, blonde hair, and had two pieces of hair that were curved and sticking up. She looked like she had some serious antennas hanging over there.

"Aww, you guys don't want your candy?" she asked sadistically.

"Oh..um..uh..gee..n-no thanks! We're good! Happy Halloween!" Kairi managed to force a smile on her face.

"Yeah..uh..n-nice house, by the way!" Sora tried to agree, putting two thumbs up.

The blondie smiled into a sweet..yet murderous smile. She brought out a tray from next to the door and it was filled with candy apples with…what looked like knifes sticking out from them.

The lady obviously did not buy their comments.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" she shrieked, throwing the knives as if they weren't even attached to candy apples. Sora and Kairi ran for their dear lives- all the way to the next neighborhood.

"Crazy bastard…" Kairi muttered under her breath.

"Well, at least we got candy apples!" Sora smiled widely as he pointed to the treats stuck on the back of his costume.

**x**

_**Trick-or-Treat!****  
Smell my feet!****  
Give me something good to eat!****  
If you don't!****  
I don't care!  
I'll pull down your underwear!**_

**x**

The cute, childish couple decided that they had received enough candy.

Well not really, but their pillow cases were completely full and they had nowhere else to store candy at the moment.

They were walking back to their neighborhood, arms linked together. And no, they're not dating. Not yet, at least. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward ones where you feel the need to say something every few seconds.

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi said as they finally reached their neighborhood.

"Hmm?"

"How about we go to the park?" she grinned up at him.

His face lit up. "YEAH! Let's go! Last one there doesn't get a murderous candy apple!" he said in a sing-song voice as he sprinted towards the park.

"Hey!" Kairi huffed as she tried catching up to him.

They finally reached the park, Sora obviously being the winner. He went straight to the swing set and started rocking back and forth on the seat.

"No fair!" Kairi sat, defeated, on the swing next to his. "You got a head start! You...you cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" she said as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the chocolate brown-haired teenager.

Sora gasped and put his hand on his heart, "Kairi! I am appalled at such language!"

"I'm appalled that you know the word 'appalled' in the first place."

"Actually, I don't," he laughed, "I just know how to use it in a sentence."

"Yes, Sora, because that actually sort of makes sense," she sarcastically joked.

"Well it makes sense in MY mind!"

"That's great, Sora, would you like a trophy?"

He gasped again and bowed in his seat. "I would be honored," he laughed.

**x**

_**Trick-or-Treat!****  
Smell my feet!****  
Give me something good to eat!****  
If you don't!****  
I don't care!  
I'll pull down your underwear!**_

**x**

Sora and Kairi ended up eating candy all their candy with each other and just playing around at the park. It was then that they announced that they should head back home. So, being the gentleman that he is, Sora walked Kairi back to her place.

When they got to her doorstep, Kairi gave Sora a good..morning hug before she opened her door.

"Wait, Kaiiiiiriiiii!" Sora whined.

"What is it?" she laughed, with half of her gummy worm sticking out of her mouth.

Sora bent down (she was about a foot shorter than him), gave her a quick kiss on the lips, bit the other half of the gummy worm, and ran off her lawn.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" he screamed behind him.

* * *

**WOW. That was a long one-shot xD** it came out 5pages!  
it took me forever to type too lol  
WELL I hope you liked it! its my first one-shot:)  
oh, and the part about the square-shaped lollipops and the "don't get high off candy!" actually happened to one of my friends xD

_**Reviewww! :D**_


End file.
